Give Hermione Sympathy Draco!
by AryaMartell
Summary: Hermione is chalged to write and so she writes about Draco but why not even she knows, and it rise a few eye brows. I looks like Life at Hog-High bording school is gonna be fun! Note; no magic! most thing r the same though, like houses and all that
1. Enter Writer Ariel Bodlf!

_** Ok this is SUPPOST to be a one I don't know if that will happen or not and sorry to anyone reading my other works yes I know I have yet to finish them but I just had to start this one too. I hope you all like this Draco X Hermione story and will read some of my other works.**_

_**Love the writer Arya (Ariel!) **_

_**

* * *

**_

I let my pen flirt over the page a smile gracing my face. I had read many books and stories but never _tried_ to write one. I thought onto the events leading up to my writing and the strange, normal quiet, fellow Gryffindor.

* * *

_She is in the same year as harry Ron and I but talk only when spoken to so hearing the blue haired beauty speak up was a bit of a shock. _

"_You read a lot, a?" I looked up at the blue haired Canadian girl who I could not remember ever hearing before._

"_Well yes, yes I do. . ." I stopped being unable to remember her name._

"_I'm Ariel Bodolf. I writer You should try writing having study as many books as you have, I'd bet you could do a lot with your words." The girl said knowingly with a grin. "Now I would _love_ to have a written word competition with you!" she continued._

_Being unable to reject a good challenge I accepted. She and I then talk about how she would have more experience in written so we would both write a story with a song being intertwined to make it fair. Also the writer would have to make and appearance in the narrative._

_

* * *

  
_

"How's the writing?" asked a cool, familiar, voice.

I looked up to see Draco with a smirk. "How do you know about that?" I asked looking at the empty piece of parchment.

He frowned as he picking up the parchment. "Everyone knows, and they can't wait to see what occurs." He continued in a nonchalant tone.

I seized my parchment, "Oh, joy. I never should I have done this I don't know –what- I'm going to!" I fretted.

"Just do better then her, I have 5 gold galloins on you wining, mudblood." Draco said before he turned and left.

I frowned and looked at the iPod I had gotten from my mother and father before I shifted to a song I felt like it could work so I when with it was, in fact, better then nothing. And I knew I would spend then next few days working and reworking the story.

Maybe I would use me and Draco in the story the thought had me blushing madly as I listened to the one song again and again for hours on end.

* * *

_**Okay the next few chapters will be the stories entered in the contest and the story SHOULD pick back up at chapter 3 or 4 depending on weather or not I post the stories in the same chapter (that's not likely)**_

_**Love the writer Arya **_


	2. Sharada, sharada!

_**The first of the two stories this one is Ariel Bodolf's geared to the song 'Sharada' and it is best if you play the song when you read this chapter so to show how much I love ya all she is a lick just edit copy edit past! **_

**_.com/watch?v=lZ9tzsP0GOU_**

_**Love the writer Arya (Ariel!) **_

_**

* * *

**_

Once upon a time I was a girl, a girl who you –really- wouldn't call typical. I had my own definition of cool and had my own style and my own rules. My life, was. One. Big. Game.

I lived with my head up in clouds singing 'Sharada, sharada!' No-one known when I was coming down, I couldn't get to with songs stuck in my head, singing 'Sharada, sharada!'

I dreamed all day, like I did ever since I was little kid. Even thought they thought I was slow and told be I was delirious I didn't care I was blissfully –Oblivious-! And I was gonna be famous!

I lived with my head up in clouds singing 'Sharada, sharada!' No-one known when I was coming down, I couldn't get to with songs stuck in my head, singing 'Sharada, sharada!' Singing 'Sharada, sharada!'

Sharada, sharada!!!


	3. Gimme Sympathy

_**The second of the two stories this one is Hermione's geared to the song 'Gimme Syympathy' and it is best if you play the song when you read this chapter so to show how much I love ya all she is a lick just edit copy edit past! **_

_**.com/watch?v=qlKVy6Qe-L8**_

_**Love the writer Arya (Ariel!) **_

_**

* * *

**_

**I grinned as we shared a kiss hotter then hell I knew we where getting close to a flame and would so get burned but we didn't care.**

"**I can read you like an open book Mione'!" he pulled away using my nick name. I wanted to take a picture and say this moment for ever, but we had no time. "We're taking chances here Mione'." **

**I frowned but still not wanting to stop this. "We're so close, to something better left unknown!" I said into his chest shaking my head.**

Get hot, get too close to the flame  
Wild, open space  
Talk like an open book  
Sign me up  
Got no time to take a picture  
I'll remember someday all the chances we took  
We're so close to something better left unknown  
We're so close to something better left unknown

"**I can feel it in bones, after all this is gone." I spook softly, we were still in each others arms and trying to talk the other out of this even though nether wanted to stop.**

"**Who'd you rather be? We're young and we'll make mistakes." He tried to justify this. "gimme some sympathy."**

I can feel it in my bones  
Gimme sympathy  
After all of this is gone  
Who'd you rather be?  
The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?  
Oh, seriously  
You're gonna make mistakes, you're young  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"

"**Stay with me," he should have asked but it sounded more like a command. "We're so close. . ." He was starting to sound all husky and I couldn't help my self from kissing the Slytherin's mascot-like bad boy Draco Mlfoy.**

"**We are young," I said breathlessly as we broke away to get a breath.**

Don't go, stay with the all-unknown  
Stay away from the hooks  
All the chances we took  
We're so close to something better left unknown  
We're so close to something better left unknown

I can feel it in my bones  
Gimme sympathy  
After all of this is gone  
Who'd you rather be?  
The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?  
Oh, seriously  
You're gonna make mistakes, you're young  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"

**We kissed again and again, I knew who I wanted to be. I wanted to be the one who did what I felt was right. That's why I was here, kissing Draco in the darkened, empty hall.**

"**Gimme sympathy, after all of this is gone." He and I chuckled into a kiss "We're gonna make mistakes,"**

"**We –are- young." I finished.**

Gimme sympathy  
After all of this is gone  
Who'd you rather be?  
The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?  
Oh, seriously  
You're gonna make mistakes, you're young  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"

* * *

_**Okay, the story will now pick up after this chapter as just before the contest (kinda' like how in '**__**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' the first episode is the movie they make in a later episode. **_

_**Plz tell me what you all think and continue to support me!**_

_**Love the writer Arya (Ariel!) **_


	4. Confessing Without a Confession

_**Thanks to all my readers for reading ;P anyways make sure to read the note at the end and review! **_

_**Love the writer Arya **_

_**3 **_

I sighed I would be going up soon. After the –whole- School found out about Ariel and my contest we had to find somewhere other then the Gryffindor common room. So here I was, stand near the school's pool before well over half the student body, and about to be judged by the schools perfects (their kinda' like hall monitors and needed 'cuz this _is_ a boarding school so the help keep the guys and girls out of each others dorms) who had agreed to judge fairly ever since this had become a school wide event. '_grea~at,__'_

I could thing of many things I would rather be doing although most of them in evolved reading, '_but still!'_ So instead of running away –like I _very_ much wanted to- I put the 'buds' (_as my mother called them_) of my iPods headset in my ears and listened to the song I had chosen for the umpteenth time.

"_I can feel it in my bones  
Gimme sympathy  
After all of this is gone  
Who'd you rather be?  
The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?  
Oh, seriously  
You're gonna make mistakes, you're young  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, 'Here Comes the Sun'_" I sang under my breath as Ariel gave a _breath take_ performances. '_She must have done this before__.'_ I thought getting a nasty case of stage fright. Her story was short but unlike mine she had the music going in the background and she did not have part that she would sing to help weave the story and song together. '_How come –I- never though of that?!_'

"You'd better do a good job!" came the sharp voice of Draco Malfoy from behind making me yelp in fright, he continued as if I had not made a sound at all. "Like I said before, I have 5 G on you Granger."

"Geez," I said with a gasp. "You sacred the pop outta' me, Make a noise or something will you!"

"Ya, ya, you're on," he said acting as if –_again-_ I had not said a thing. Malfoy then preceded to push my out of my hiding space behind a tree much to everyone's excitement. I could just _feel_ myself dying a little inside as my eyes took in the crowd. Just about the whole school had to be there. I mean there were _easily_ well over half the schools population and some of them where even teachers!

'_This is okay, no wait this is better then okay! This is great all these people came here today to see you!__' _I told myself trying –miserably- to talk myself into being brave. I remembered something my mother had told me years ago (_'__ya years that feel more like _eons_! I've spent the better part of my years at Hogwarts helping Harry and Ron and everyone fight Voldemort!__'_)

'_Okay just act like everyone else is naked . . . no better yet in their underclothes, and you'll be just fine 'Mione!__'_ I told my self be starting my story I thought that by change 'Draco' to 'My Slytherin Prince' would rise less questions. I even had a back up plan too! If anyone asked why I had used 'My Slytherin Prince' I would just say _'I wanted to use something that sounds _exotic_ and I felt that it would _really_ help add to the tone and over all feel of the story.'_ End quote! Yes I had _defiantly_ thought this all though. Okay maybe not the story, but after I had re-read it I just _couldn't bare_ to change it! No matter _how_ awkward it could get _–if someone read it_.

I still even had the original story hidden in my skirt pocket right now! With 'Draco' and all, it was, after all, the best version, in my opinion.

Now as all this went though my mind I had walked up to the same spot Ariel had stood just seconds before, taken a deep breath and became spinning my fable for all to hear. I tried to let the words take root in my soul and tried speak with a voice that held real emotion.

-

I think it worked.

_**Okay now that you know how it all plays out,**_

"_**I NEED YOUR HELP!"**_

_**You (the readers) are going to tell me (the writer) who you want to win! I will then write it so that the character (Hermione or Ariel) wins the contest you have till I deiced other wise so let me know right away!**_

_**Love the writer Arya **_

_**3 **_


End file.
